A Clash of Titans
Trees stood tall as towers over the mossy ground below, their forms swaying lazily in the subtle breeze, leaves dancing through the currents of wind as birds tweeted and a collection of deer enjoyed the light breeze. This serene atmosphere is deftly shattered as the flailing body of is thrown with great force through a tree which is ripped to pieces upon contact. The auburn-haired S-Class mage grabbed at the earth to stop himself from being pushed further as he skidded back. Finally coming to a stop he looked up to see God Serena dashing at him. With only a few second to gather his wits Gildarts is assaulted with a powerful kick to the chest followed by a fierce head-butt which sends him reeling back. The two warriors smashed their foreheads together and started grabbing and punching each other in a rowdy and sloppy brawl that sends them both tumbling to ground in tangled mess of limbs. Gildarts lands a nasty uppercut on his opponent sending him rearing back. "Purgatory Dragon's Infernal Hell!" a massive inferno roared to life surging forward form his fist, quickly enveloping the forest and Gildarts along with it. CRASH! The sound of glass shattering echoed across the woods as God’s powerful spell was broken to pieces. Chuckling could be heard from the large plume of smoke that soon followed. “Did you already forget what happened last ti-?” "Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" God slapped his hands onto the floor and the earth is torn asunder, everything within the immediate vicinity is upturned and thrown into the air, trees, stone and rocks and Gildarts who quickly losses his footing and is thrown roughly onto his back. God landed gracefully on his feet several paces from the destroyed section of earth."Ney, I recall our past battle with keen precision. Perhaps you are the one that can’t remember, the power you faced before was but a faction of my true strength". "You’ve got power that’s for sure, I can’t’ remember the last time someone caught me of guard like that". Suffice to say Gildarts could clearly see that his opponent was not at full strength the last time they faced off. He doesn’t even look winded, he took a moment regain his breath I might be in trouble here. "Flattery will not spare you from the wrath of the mighty God Serena". For a moment he did nothing, glaring with fierce intensity at the panting Gildarts before abruptly unleashing a barrage of spells; first a violent storm, then a blazing fire and finally a seismic tsunami. Swept away in the massive body of water, Gidlarts could scarcely use his magic and is smashed into the side of a tree which he manages to grab onto. God leapt high into the air and brought his hands down in clasped grip. "Thunder Dragon’s Heavenly Hammer!" A devastating blast of lightning crashes into the mass of water and electrocutes Gildarts, the water prolonging the paralyzing effect of the spell and his suffering. "AAAAAHHHH!" He couldn’t help himself, he let loose a pained scream as the vicious lightning ripped through his body mercilessly, a pain like one thousand senbon needles piercing his body. As the last of the water finally seeped into the earth, Gildarts lay on the ground disoriented, burned and gasping greedily for air. No longer bound by his desire to ,make his foe suffer, God assaulted him with another collection of attacks, cutting through his body with a powerful wind-enhanced strike and then blasting him through several more trees with a powerful kick to the solar plexus. Rolling onto his front Gildarts coughed up a before wiping the remnants form his bruised lips. Dammit I’m getting too old for this shit. A strong hand quickly seized his throat with a vice-like grip. Gildarts found himself lifted up off the ground, struggling for air with increasingly blurry vison as the air was literally squeezed from his throat. "My my what a pitiful sight to behold". The condensing and rich voice of his would-be killer rung out across the now barren and destroyed forest. In retaliation Gildarts spat a glob of blood at his haughty opponents face, causing the latter to gasp in disgust and temporarily lose focus as he attempted to wipe the blood from his face. For his lack of attention God received a vicious knee to the face and released his hold on Gildarts throat, allowing the latter to quickly back pedal several steps away. "You would mar my beautiful face?" Before he could retreat further, Gildarts was enveloped in a massive fiery explosion, this time he was unable to protect himself. He landed in a smoking heap. The former Wizard Saint rose up and bared down on Fairy Tail's ace like the grim reaper. "You've had your fun, now it's time to die". Insert Music: Yasuharu Takanashi - Prelude to a Journey Natsu...Erza...Gray...Old Man. The faces of his guild mates flash through his mind. "Cana". He sighed deeply. I won’t go down, not like this, I still have strength to spare. He forced himself to one knee and glared defiantly at the rabbit-haired figure who was (almost mockingly) slowly making his way over to him. God scoffed and raised his hand to summon forth another powerful spell. "Resistance is futile, you are merely prolonging the inevi-". Gildarts raised his fist and brought it down with immense force, shovelling as much of his magic into the ground as he possibly could. As he hoped the ground was pulverised, in fact the entire mountain range seemed to explode, trees, stone, rocks and the only two people around for many miles where all scattered through the air. After falling down, the barely conscious Gildarts drags himself across the ground and rolled himself off the cliff edge careening about wildly before landing in the ocean with a loud splash. A relatively unscathed God peered over the edge with a pensive expression on his face. A voice sounded out. "Is he dead"? Bastille appeared beside his temporary comrade. Although God was almost certain that his victim survived, he couldn’t bring himself to trouble himself with a task such as pursing him, not when his superior power was already so evident. Satisfied, he nodded, before casually making his way from the war-torn area as if nothing worth mentioning had occurred, the muscle-bound bug monster following behind him soon after.